Shadows of the Past
by Katsuki Shizenno
Summary: I think about the past one snowy evening. Love begins to blossom. An OC fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Naruto but I DO own Izuru Yuuta and Katsuki Shizenno_**

It was winter.

The Akatsuki HQ was dark from the gloomy winter.

I was sitting by the door staring out into the snow-blanketed terrain outside.

I hated that time of year because the shadows, the shadows of the past would arise again in my mind. Now, they arose with confusion because of him. The new member of the Akatsuki. That boy with the jet-black, scruffy hair and eyes with pupils red a blood. Him with two liprings and goth/punk style of dress. His way of proudly walking around. The boy who was Izuru Yuuta, age 17. The boy who I secretly loved.

As I thought of him the shadows crept up again. Was he really the one? Or was he like him?

_Flashback Mode; normal POV_

_It's a cold winter day. Snow is falling and Katsuki is sitting in the door of and old, traditional Japanese house. Probably an inn. _

_She shivers._

_Suddenly a blanket falls on her shoulders and she looks up and smiles._

_A boy with raven hair and eyes to match sat down next to her getting under the blanket as well._

_"There you are, Sasuke," Katsuki said. "It took you a while."_

_"Sorry," Sasuke replied. "I had business to take care of."_

_He gave her a kiss on the cheek._

_"Stop," Katsuki giggled. "Going from hot to cold is not good for your health."_

_"Oh really?" Sasuke asked. "Maybe I should cool you off with some snow."_

_"No! Sasuke-baka!"_

_He grabbed her playfully, trying to put snow on her._

_She knocked it out of his hand. _

_"You're such a crazy boy," she smiled._

_She leaned against his chest. _

_"I wish we could just stay here," she sighed, looking up and Sasuke's smiling face. "Forever."_

_Sasuke's countenance changed._

_"What?" Katsuki asked._

_"Katsuki," Sasuke began slowly. "I won't be here much longer. I need to go. I need to get stronger. My brother--"_

_"Your brother?" _

_"Yes."_

_"Ugh, Sasuke! That's all you ever think about."_

_"It's really important to me."_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yes."_

_"So you can't stay with your girlfriend?"_

_Sasuke looked up into Katsuki's brown eyes and hesitated._

_"N-no," he finally said._

_"What?" Katsuki said, in disbelief._

_"Revenge...is what is important to me. I can't just drop everything. I already left Konaha. I've come too far to stop."_

_"Sasuke--"_

_"No, I'm not staying."_

_Katsuki gave Sasuke a resounding slap._

_"I hope you never get your revenge!" she yelled. "Go! Run to Orochimaru. Let him help you. I'll never help you again, I'll never try to heal that broken heart of yours. It's over. I'm through with you."_

_End Flashback._

It had been two years since that day. But the shadows...

"Katsu-chan," a voice said.

It was Izuru.

I felt my cheeks burn and my heart flutter.

"Izuru," I said quietly.

"You seem preoccupied," Izuru said, sitting next to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just...remembered the past."

"Someone you lost?"

"Metaphorically."

"Ah."

We sat in quiet for a while.

"Don't worry," Izuru finally said. "If you think someone's going to leave you again I very seriously doubt it. I don't know about then but you're hard to ignore now."

"Was that a complement?" I asked.

"Yes. So feel better, 'kay?"

"Okay."

Izuru got up and left.

I peered out into the snowy scenery.

For some reason it didn't seem so cold or dark.

Not so full of shadows.

And so I smiled.

_**A/N: I've always wanted to do a sentimental romance fanfic. If you want it to continue tell me. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Naruto but I DO own Katsuki Shizenno, Sunagakure no Rekkami aka Rekka, Sasazuka Yumeno, Namiko and Mimiko Kawaii.**_

It was still winter and also dinnertime at the Akatsuki HQ. I was doing much better than I usually did that saddening time of year and I was wondering if it was all thanks to Izuru.

I snuck a peak at him.

He looked up and I hurriedly turned my attention to my o-kayu.

Suddenly, Mimiko, my roommate came bursting in.

"Kya!" she squealed.

"Mimiko," Sasazuka, my other roommate scolded. "You're late for dinner _again_."

"Yeah," my third roommate, Rekkami (aka Rekka), said. "You better get your butt over to this table."

"But," Mimiko said. "But, but, kya!"

"What?" I asked.

"I won!"

"Won?"

"Yeah! I won the contest I entered."

Pein choked on his sukiyaki.

"C-contest!" he coughed. "Wh-what's--what's the matter with you!?"

"Huh?" Mimiko said, puzzled.

"Our location!"

"Hmm? Oh! Our location! Yeah. Do you remember Hoshiko Sorano, the spy we killed?"

"Yes."

"I'm using her address. No one knows she's dead. They just think she's a recluse."

Pein raised his brow.

"I use it for lots of stuff," Mimiko added. "Katsuki does the same thing. She gets PopStar, Nintendo Power, Hana to Yume and Kunoichi Style every month through Akiko Kumaru's address. She even--"

I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Ah, well…" I stuttered.

"Just never mind it," Pein said. "As long as they don't have our address."

He went to take another bite of his sukiyaki.

"Of course," Hidan said, sarcastically. "Go and choke again. That'll be great."

Kakuzu slapped Hidan's head into his o-kayu.

Deidara, Kisame, Rekkami and I stifled laughs while Mimiko, Izuru and Tobi were already in fits of laughter.

He was still cute when he laughed.

I turned to Mimiko.

"So what'd you win anyway?" I asked.

"A trip to a spa in the mountains for all of us," Mimiko replied, cheerily.

"Omigosh, no way!"

"Yes, way."

"Alright!"

"Yay!" Tobi sang. "Tobi's going to a spa! Tobi's going to a spa."

"This'll be awesome!" I said.

A few days later we were walking up the staircase to the spa on top of the snow covered mountain. Everything was white with snow and the cold was not helping the Mayan-temple style climb to the spa.

"Oh my gawsh!" Rekkami complained. "Mimiko! I gonna kick your sorry butt when we reach the top!"

"I didn't knoooww!" Mimiko whined.

"C'mon guys," Konan said. "We don't need any problems."

He turned her attention to the steps.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori and Tobi are enough as it is," she muttered.

I giggled.

So after an exhausting climb we finally reached the top and saw and nice, large, snow covered area almost like the Forbidden City of China. The Japanese-style houses and pagodas, ponds and small forest gave it a wonderful air.

We were awed.

We walked into the main, Japanese-style house which held the check-in desk.

The young woman in a kimono, seemingly around 17, looked up.

I gasped.

"No way!" I yelled. "Namiko-chan!?"

"Katsuki-chan!" Namiko said running toward me and hugging me.

"Huh?" everyone said at once.

"Who is she, un?" Deidara asked.

"This is Namiko-chan," I explained. "We've known each other for a while. We're definitely safe with her."

I turned to Namiko-chan.

"So you finally became a hostess," I said.

"That's right!" Namiko grinned. "Be really, it's so great to see you."

"Hello," Hidan interrupted. "This is not visiting time. We came here for a vacation."

I turned to him and glared and the turned back to Namiko.

"Ignore the baka," I said.

"It's okay," Namiko said. "He is kind of right."

So she led us to a wing of the entire resort.

"This is yours," she said. "Enjoy!"

"WHAT!?" we all yelled. "The entire thing!?"

"Yep. We do that for large amounts of guests. Dinner is served at six so you have two hours. Have fun and relax."

"Arigato."

"Douitashishite."

With this Namiko left.

We looked around. The lovely Japanese style decor, sliding paper doors, and tatami mats not to mention the abundance of red, jade and gold made it a wonderful place to be.

"Sugoi!" I squealed.

Izuru laughed.

Was he laughing at me?!

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"Oh nothing," Izuru said. "It's just cute."

I blushed.

That was definitely a positive remark.

Around five I decided to go and tour the gardens and all. I told everyone I was going out and left wrapped in a warm kimono from Namiko. I walked down the paths pass the pretty rock gardens. However, when I got to the koi pond only sheer will power kept me from screaming.

_**A/N: O-kayu is a porriage made of rice that sometimes contains meat and vegetables of your choice. Sukiyaki is thin slices of meat or firm tofu cooked with vegetables, mirin, sugar and soy sauce. It sometimes contains noodles. "Arigato" is thank you in Japanese. "Douitashimashite" is Japanese for You're Welcome. "Sugoi" is equivalent to wow or amazing in Japanese.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! :) And sorry it was so long. ^.^;**_

_**~Katsuki Shizenno **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I do not own Naruto but I DO own Izuru Yuuta and Katsuki Shizenno_**

Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha was sitting by the side of the koi pond. I backed up hurriedly behind the wall before he looked up, my heart racing.

Why? Why was he here?

Suddenly, he moved, or so I guessed from the sound of the grass.

I peered around the corner.

A girl with red hair down to her shoulders and glasses was standing beside him. I looked a little closer and gasped. They were wearing kimonos too. It must mean they were on vacation here at the resort. Shoot!

The red-haired girl began inching toward Sasuke, her cheeks reddening. She was sitting down next to him seemingly trying to seduce him or something.

I felt my insides burn with anger.

"Karin!" a voice suddenly called.

"What, Suigetsu!?" the red-haired girl, I assumed was Karin asked. "I'm busy!"

"Me and Juugo need your help!"

"No!"

"But the--oh my gosh! Karin!"

"Fine, fine! Sorry Sasuke."

With this Karin left.

I decided I should leave too.

"Katsuki," Sasuke called.

I froze.

No! This wasn't happening.

"Don't try to leave," Sasuke ordered. "I know you're there."

Suddenly he was behind me.

I gasped and whipped around.

"Sasuke…" I said.

He walked up to me, seeming to stare for a while. I noticed he'd grown to be quite tall. He reached out his hand and fingered my hair.

"You cut your hair," he said, remembering when I had long shoulder length hair.

"Yes," I said firmly.

"Short hair suit's you…now that you're older. Now that I think it's been over two years, hasn't it?"

"Yes."

"So I suppose you're here with your Akatsuki teammates?"

I gasped. He knew?! Moreover, he knew Itachi was here. I couldn't let one of my only friends who _didn't_ get on my nerves die.

"D-don't," my voice was shaky.

I shook my head, shaking myself out of it.

"Don't get involved!" I said more firmly. "Don't ruin our vacation just because of your revenge! I won't stand for it!"

"Fine," Sasuke said.

"What?"

"I could use more training before I kill him. So I'll make a pact with you. You guys don't interfere with us and we won't interfere with you."

"Fine, then."

"Alright. But Katsuki?"

"What?"

"You're always welcome."

He kissed me on the cheek and disappeared, literally.

I was stunned.

And just when I had thought the shadows disappeared.

**_Hope you enjoyed. Thanks again for reading. :)_**

**_~Katsuki Shizenno_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I do not own Naruto but I DO own Izuru Yuuta and Katsuki Shizenno_**

After dinner, while everyone went for a walk I stayed in my room on my tatami mat. I didn't want to wrack my brain over Sasuke or Izuru and walking out in the snow was just what would bring it. I sighed to myself.

"Life is rough," I said.

"Indeed," a familiar voice said.

I whipped around.

It was Kakuzu.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Kakuzu," I smiled. "You scared me."

Suddenly someone shook me. I knew it was Hidan.

"Get off, Hidan," I muttered.

Hidan groaned plopping down next to me.

"Oi!" he yelled at me. "How come Kakuzu can scare you and I can't?"

"Because your methods are oblivious," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Ugh!"

I looked between the two of them.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked. "I thought you left."

"Katsu-chan," Hidan said. "Do we look like the kind of people who like nature."

I looked at them amusedly.

"Not the least bit," I grinned.

"Exactly," Hidan said. "Besides you seem a little out of it."

"Truly, you do," Kakuzu said. "What going on?"

"Oh, nothing that you two would understand," I replied.

"Why would you say that. I mean, sure, maybe Hidan would miss it but I've been around 91 years."

"I wouldn't miss it!" Hidan yelled.

Kakuzu and I ignored him.

"I still don't think romance is your forte, Kakuzu," I said.

Kakuzu cocked his brow.

"So obliviously you're torn between more than one person right?" he asked.

I widened my eyes in surprise.

"Really?" Hidan asked. "Who?"

I whacked him lightly.

"Ouch!" he yelled.

"Well, regardless," Kakuzu said. "You seem to be rushing it. Answers appear on their own. You don't make them."

"That's true," Hidan agreed. "The more time you spend with certain people the more you find out they suck."

We all stared at him for a second.

"Hidan is kind of right," Kakuzu said. "Although he said in the completely wrong way."

"Oi, Kakuzu!" Hidan snapped. "Why do you always find something wrong with everything I do?!"

"Because, you're an idiot."

"_I'm_ an idiot!?"

I began to laugh.

Hidan and Kakuzu stopped short and looked at me inquiringly.

"Sorry," I giggled. "You guys are so funny. Maybe that's why I used to have a crush on you two when I first joined the Akatsuki."

Hidan and Kakuzu's eyes widened.

"What?" I asked, blushing. "I kinda did."

They just stared.

"I said '_used to_.' Ugh. I'll never live this down."

Kakuzu chuckled and soon all of us were laughing.

I was glad to have so many people who looked after me and I hoped I always would.

**_I may do something on when I first joined the Akatsuki another time. :D As always, hope you enjoyed. Thanks again for reading. :)_**

**_~Katsuki Shizenno_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I do not own Naruto but I do own the OCs in this fic_**.

The next day I was in the room doing my daily yoga.

I started the Half Moon pose (a pose in which you put your two hands above you and lean sideways) when I heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing?" the voice said.

I looked over my shoulder to see Izuru standing behind me with his head turned to the side.

"Everyone asks that," I giggled.

I stopped and turned to look at him.

"So what's up?" I asked, getting a drink of water.

Believe it or not, yoga is actually exercise.

"Oh nothing," Izuru replied. "I was just wondering…do you have some free time?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Good. You wanna go for a walk tonight?"

I almost gasped, aloud.

"Uh, yeah, sure, I mean if you have the time…"

"Alright, then it's a date."

He headed towards the door.

"Okay, bye," I said.

I waited until he left and then, dancing around, I exclaimed, "Oh yes! I got a date with Izuru! Uh-huh! Uh-huh! You go girl!"

I heard the door click and plopped down immediately.

Izuru stuck his head in.

"Is 8 okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure!" I said giddily.

"Cool."

He left and I went back to dancing.

* * *

Later on, at 7:45 p.m. I was scrambling into a black, gold and white, rose-print kimono and Sasazuka was trying, to no avail, to put a hairpin in my hair while I was moving around.

"Stand still, Katsu-chan!" she complained.

"Okay, okay" I said, the kimono finally on me.

Sasazuka put the hairpin in.

"Now," she said, satisfied. "You look great."

"Kawaii!" Mimiko squealed.

"Doumo arigato!" I smiled.

We walked out the room into our temporary living room to wait for Izuru to be ready. Konan was engaged in some origami while Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Rekkami and Kisame were talking to each other. Deidara and Tobi were watching Lucky Star on their portable DVD player. Sasori was working on his puppets as usual.

"Ooh, Lucky Star!" Mimiko cheered, running over to Deidara and Tobi.

"'Ooh' is right," Izuru's voice said.

I looked over and saw Izuru scanning me up and down.

"Very nice kimono, Katsu-chan," Izuru smiled.

"D-doumo arigato," I said.

Izuru grinned.

"So," he said. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah!" I replied.

He grabbed my hand and began to lead me out the door.

Everyone else had stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to us. Ugh!

I looked over.

Kakuzu nodded to me.

I smiled.

Time will tell. Just go with the flow.

* * *

A few seconds later Izuru and I were walking under the stars.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"Hnn?" I asked, looking up dreamily. "Oh! N-no! I'm fine."

Izuru laughed.

"You're so funny," he giggled.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh. Okay."

We walked down to a pagoda near a pond.

Izuru reached down to a lilypad and gave me a lotus blossom.

I smiled. Lotus blossoms had many meanings. One of them was associated with love.

"Y'know, Katsu-chan," Izuru said. "I was actually kinda nervous to bring you here tonight."

I looked up at him, startled.

He laughed.

"I was," Izuru smiled.

"I-I was too," I stuttered. "I-I mean to come here."

Izuru laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

I gasped. He'd kissed me! I mean, maybe just on the cheek, but, still.

Izuru laughed again.

"Do you have a reaction for everything I do?" he asked playfully.

"I dunno," I replied.

"Alright then. Let's find out."

He began to tickle me until we both fell to the ground and doubled over with laughter.

"You have such a nice smile," Izuru said. "You should smile more often."

"O-okay," I said.

I giggled nervously.

Izuru and I spent the whole night playing with each other, chasing each other around with cattails trying to tickle each other. Then, we went back to our wing of the resort and went to bed.

I, for one, went to bed with a heart that was overflowing, and I hoped that Izuru felt the same.

**_As always, I thank my reader for reading. :)_**

**_~Katsuki Shizenno_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I do not own Naruto but I do own the OCs in this fic_**.

The next night was just as snow covered as the night before. For some reason, it looked wonderful. My mind replayed the joyful memories of the previous night.

I wanted to do it again. I went over to a table in Rekkami and my room. I picked up the book on it and opened it to a specific page. I had preserved the lotus Izuru had given me in the pages. I felt it's petals and sighed happily.

Suddenly, I heard a thump.

I turned to see Sasuke, standing there, in my room, just inches from the window.

"Sasuke," I said quietly.

"Katsu-chan," Sasuke said.

He stepped forward until he was directly in front of me. Then he picked me up and jumped out the window with me.

We landed safely on the ground and then he took off into the forest. Once we were deep inside he finally set me down.

"Sasuke," I said. "What are you--"

He put his finger my lips.

"Shh," he told me.

He walked into the middle of the ring of trees were inside. I noticed some targets on all the trees. He made a few handsigns.

"Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!" he yelled.

He made a flipping jump and hit all 17 targets perfectly but didn't even start a fire.

I stared in awe.

He finished off his show by hitting a rock with his chidori, turning it into a small cloud of dust.

"Is this why you brought me here, Sasuke?" I asked. "To show me this?"

He smiled and the picked me up again and took me back to the room.

When he sat me down on the floor I was slightly shaken by the sudden but, all too fast turn of events. I could barely think straight so I just laid there for a while.

I felt Sasuke's hands touch my back gently.

I felt myself blushing so I refused to turn to face him.

"Katsuki," he said gently. "Why don't you come with me. Forget all this. Come with me and help me."

"Come with you?" I asked, finally turning to face him.

Sasuke nodded.

"No," I said. "I can't."

I stood up and so did he.

"I won't leave the Akatsuki," I said. "It may sound odd but, they're always there for me."

"Katsuki," Sasuke said. "You don't belong here. You're so much better than this."

He walked towards me pushing me back.

"No, Sasuke," I said firmly.

"Change your mind," he said, his eyes flashing.

I shuddered.

"Stop," I said.

He tried to force me to kiss him but I pushed him away trying to break from his grasp.

Suddenly a fist hit him.

I looked over.

"Kakuzu!" I cried, in delight.

"Leave," he told Sasuke, firmly. "Now. She told you what she wants and that's not going to change unless she wills it."

Sasuke gave a smirk and then looked at me.

"If you ever do change your mind," he said. "Which I really hope you do, come and see me."

With this he left.

I felt weak. I hadn't eaten dinner and Sasuke had just whisked me away into a dangerous adventure.

My knees began to buckle and I reeled.

Kakuzu caught me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

But the shadows filled my head and heart again.

I grabbed Kakuzu's shoulders.

It was an issue I'd never wanted to realize but the incident with Sasuke had brought it up…

**_As always, I thank my reader for reading. :)_**

**_~Katsuki Shizenno_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I do not own Naruto but I do own the OCs in this fic_**.

After that I slipped off to bed.

I tossed and turned under the covers as Rekkami slept peacefully beside me. I envied her. She could sleep. She didn't have any romantic problems.

I sighed.

I guessed I had probably known since the days we were dating…

Sasuke was dangerous; a trap that will suck you into the darkness with him. I wanted to break away from him back then but my romantic attachment led me to cling to the small possibility that he could change and come back. I needed to break away more than ever now, but could I?

Somewhere during my thoughts I drifted to sleep.

The next morning I awoke to a gentle swaying feeling.

"Katsu-chan," the voice called. "Wake up."

I opened my eyes slowly. Rekkami was standing above me, shaking me gently.

"Hey, c'mon," she said, stroking my head. "It's time to eat."

I could hear the worriation in her voice.

I started to sit up.

"I, uh, heard about what happened last night," Rekkami said.

"Rekka-chan," I said, getting up. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's okay. I can do this."

"Alright."

So we went to breakfast.

I ate quietly, talking to no one. Most of the day passed that way. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I stayed inside, reading, alone.

In the afternoon I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called, dryly.

Izuru opened the door.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I returned, quietly.

He handed me a flower.

"I thought you might need some cheering up," he said.

I looked straight into his blood-red eyes.

"Y'know," he said, gently. "When you're upset, so am I. Please cheer up. You make me worry about you."

He patted my hand.

I smiled.

"Thank you," I said. "I think I feel better now."

Of course. Izuru would always be perfect. Right?

* * *

Later on, at sundown, we all decided to go for a walk. We were planning to get a massage when we returned. Everything seemed bright and cheery in a way and we couldn't help but smile. Mimiko and Sasazuka began to play around during the walk, chasing each other around carelessly. Suddenly, Mimiko accidentally smacked into another person taking a walk.

The man seemed annoyed for some reason. He grabbed Mimiko roughly and began to yell at her and then pushed her back into Sasazuka.

"Hey!" I yelled. "That's not how you should treat a--"

Suddenly, he pushed me onto the ground.

I shook it off and stood up, ready to fight, but Izuru had the man by his collar.

"You shouldn't be treat ladies like that," he hissed.

He threw the man to the ground.

"Hey, these [censored] were in fault in this situation, idiot," the man returned, harshly.

"What did you call them?" Izuru asked, glaring.

"Hey, I'm just telling it like it is. Don't get all cocky, runt."

Izuru grabbed the man and attacked him, hitting him and swinging him around roughly.

Soon the man was on the ground, begging for mercy, but Izuru didn't seem like he'd let up anytime soon.

"Wait," I said. "Stop."

I tried to say it louder, but I couldn't.

Kakuzu grabbed Izuru and held him down.

Izuru had a fiery look in his eyes, one that I'd never seen before.

The man who had attacked us got up and ran back the way he'd came.

Izuru slowly calmed down.

"Hey, Izuru," Sasazuka said, nonchalantly. "No need to kill the man."

I could feel myself shaking.

"Hey, Katsu-chan," Mimiko said. "What's the matter?"

I couldn't answer.

I just ran, as fast as I could, back to the wing we were staying in and into Rekkami and my room. Izuru wasn't perfect either. It was over.

I slumped against the door.

I wasn't meant for love.

**_As always, I thank my reader for reading. :)_**

**_~Katsuki Shizenno_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_I do not own Naruto but I do own the OCs in this fic_**.

How long I lay in the room alone, I don't know. I sun soon disappeared completely and everyone came back from the walk to eat some dinner. I could hear everyone talking and eating, occasionally laughing. I had lost all appetite. Suddenly I heard my door creak open and then shut again.

I sat up.

Konan was standing a few feet away from me, holding a bowl of rice.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, sitting next to me and holding out the bowl.

I shook my head.

She set the bowl down.

"Romance is a difficult thing," she mused. "Isn't it?"

She put her hand on my shoulder.

"So what is it?" she asked. "What kind of problem do you have?"

I sighed and looked up at her.

"I was looking for the right boyfriend. Just when I thought I'd found him, I was confused again. Then I thought I had it right again and I found that no one is perfect."

I hit the wall in fury and then noticed I'd put a hole in it.

I gasped.

I hugged my knees to my chest and buried my face in them.

Konan put her hand on my back.

"That's true," she said. "No one is perfect."

"What?" I asked, looking up at her.

"No one is perfect."

"I don't understand."

"No one can be perfect. We all make mistakes. It's not the mistakes we make, but the way we handle our mistakes."

I looked up at her, questioningly.

"So we can't ever find the perfect anything?" I asked.

"No," she answered. "Nothing is really, 'right' or 'perfect' in our world. We all have flaws. Even you and me; even Pein-sama. Just think about how to handle your mistakes. Do it properly and you come close to being 'right' I suppose."

I smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome," she replied. "Are you going to eat now?"

I laughed.

"Sure."

The next day, I told myself that since it was the last week we'd stay, I'd have some real fun. Right after breakfast I headed out for the hot springs. On the way, Izuru caught my eye. I was about to walk over to him, but then I noticed he was talking to someone. The man, from yesterday. I inched closer, ready to intervene, when I heard Izuru apologize to him.

I gasped. I expected the man to hit him, or do something but he looked at him with an apologetic facial expression, said something I couldn't make out and left.

I smiled to myself.

__

It's the way you handle your mistakes.

I was on my way towards the hot springs when I smacked into something.

I fell to the ground and looked up to see…Sasuke?! Again?!

"Oh," I said. "Sasuke."

He helped me to my feet. "Sorry."

"Whatever."

"No. I mean about a few nights ago."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm apologizing. I acted rashly towards you, your beliefs, and your friends."

_Did the confusion never end?_

I looked at him with a questioning facial expression.

"If you don't believe me, I don't blame you," he said.

"Whatever," I crossed my arms. "Just don't do it again."

He nodded and smiled at me before leaving.

Now why did he have to make me confused again?

Later I was getting dressed after my hot springs dip. Suddenly, I heard a loud noise followed by clashing sounds. It was coming from our wing.

This couldn't be good.

* * *

**_As always, I thank my reader for reading. :)_**

**_~Katsuki Shizenno_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_I do not own Naruto but I do own the OCs in this fic_**.

I rushed back to the wing to see none other than Sasuke's friends attacking the Akatsuki members. Sasuke was sitting on a chair, watching.

"What's going on?!" I yelled.

"They ambushed us, un!" Deidara growled. "This is why I hate Uchihas, un."

"Ambushed?! Sasuke! What gives?!"

"They attacked us," Sasuke said, almost as nonchalant as his brother.

"No we didn't!" Konan snapped. "This boy"--she pointed to a boy with auburn hair and a curse mark--"attacked _us_!"

"I told you before, Juugo's impulses are uncontrollable. He didn't try to do anything."

"So we were just supposed to sit here and be attacked."

"The way you acted was not defense. It was a need to kill for fun." His eyes flashed with malevolence.

"Sasuke!" I yelled. "Call them off!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Not at all. We had a pact."

"Sasuke! We did nothing."

Sasuke put his arms around me.

"Don't worry," he whispered into my neck. "I won't hurt you."

I broke out of his grasp.

"What are you getting on to?!"

"It's been awfully…empty without you. You surely can understand that. Why can't you join me? You really don't care about me as much as you do for you, do you?"

"I--"

Suddenly Izuru came in from his walk.

"Katsu-chan!" he yelled, his eyes widening. What--?"

Suddenly Sasuke used his chidori on him, sending him flying through the door.

"Izuru!" I ran towards him.

Sasuke blocked me.

"You really don't care?" he looked at me in mock sadness. "Do you?"

"No!" I stared fiercely at him. "No, I don't. Because you don't care about me. You see me as a tool. A tool for pleasure. You're just selfish. You don't care the least bit about me."

I hit him as hard as I could. "I'm ending this."

I ran at him, pushing him to the ground. He pulled out his sword and aimed it at me. I directed it past my face and jumped off of him, pulling out my trusty katana.

I ran at him, swinging my katana skillfully, trying desperately to slice him. He was fast, though, and dodged easily. He fired up his chidori, and got ready to attack me. He ran at me, and I saw he had activated his sharingan an as well.

I jumped back, as fast as I could.

"Katsu-chan, move!" Kakuzu yelled.

I jumped and he hit Sasuke towards the wrong direction so he hit a bed instead.

Sasuke was beginning to activate his curse seal.

I gasped. I had to do something quick or he would beat us. I thought of something. It was risky, but I had to try.

I made a few hand signs.

"Demon Style: Ultimate Destruction!"

I formed a ball of black fire in my hand and smashed in into Sasuke.

Then, I blacked out...

* * *

When I woke up I was laying in the bed. Konan, Sasazuka, Pein, Itachi, Kakuzu and Hidan were around me.

"Jashin," Hidan said. "You were almost dead, Katsu-chan."

"You almost burned out all your chakra," Kakuzu stated.

"Quite a risky move to try to beat my brother," Itachi said. "Very brave of you."

Sasazuka and Konan nodded.

"Where did you learn that jutsu?" Pein asked.

"Secret," I winked. "So what happened to Sasuke?"

"He was pretty banged up," Hidan grinned. "Serves the [censored] right. He and his friends had to leave. Namiko-san said that he left the resort for good. He said he'd be back though."

"He was pretty ticked," Sasazuka agreed.

"Whatev," I smiled.

Suddenly, something occurred to me.

"Where's Izuru?!" I asked.

"He's okay," Konan said. "He's resting in his room. He was a little banged up but he'll be fine."

I sighed in relief.

I got up, and looked around.

I had done it. I overcame my problems. It felt pretty good, actually. Except for the fact that my appetite was back. I was starving.

"I'm hungry!" I announced.

We all laughed.

Oh well, an appetite isn't a bad thing, I suppose.

* * *

**_As always, I thank my reader for reading. :)_**

**_~Katsuki Shizenno_**


	10. Epilogue

**_I do not own Naruto but I do own the OCs in this fic_**.

It was soon time to leave. We had a great time during that last week, and it finally felt like a vacation.

"Have a safe trip," Namiko smiled, as we headed towards the exit. "And I'll be sure not to let that idiot in again."

I laughed.

"Good-bye, Natsumi-chan!" I grinned, hugging her.

She smiled and hugged me back.

"I hope things go well for you," she winked.

I nodded and headed for the steps leading down the mountain.

I grabbed Izuru's arm before he headed down the stairs.

"What is it, Katsu-chan?" he asked. "Something wrong?"

"Listen to me carefully, Izuru," I said. "I probably won't be confident enough for a while now so I'll do it now, though it's not traditional for me to make the first move."

Izuru laughed. "You're confusing me, Katsu-chan. What are you talking about?"

I smiled. "I'll show you instead."

I grabbed him and kissed him.

He put his arms around me and held on.

Love wasn't a thing that relied on perfection. There are so many elements in the recipe to love that it would take too long to list them all.

But, I was glad for the haphazard trip we'd had because, even though Izuru and I had many more steps to take to do things right anywhere, it took me the first step of the way. I was pretty sure we could make it the rest of the way, where ever fate decided to make us go. Sure there would be a few mistakes, but I suppose that's life.

* * *

**_As always, I thank my reader for reading. :)_**

**_~Katsuki Shizenno_**


End file.
